Memories of Us
by LadyKong
Summary: Missing scene from Season Three's Past and Present.


Missing scene from Season 3's "Past and Present."

Note: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.

Mayris laid awake in the darkness of her quarters. The doctors told her that she needed plenty of rest, but she couldn't fall asleep if her life depended on it. She was too excited. She was right. Orner was her husband; she felt it ever since the Vorlix. She had been longing to tell him, but he was so convinced that Ker'a was his wife that Mayris feared it would just create one more source of contention between them. She couldn't wait until the next morning when her memories would be restored. She could remember their first kiss, the moment he proposed to her, the first time they made love. Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to her: _What if it were an arranged marriage?_ While marrying for love back then was the norm, arranged marriages were not entirely uncommon. What if he never loved her? That would explain why he didn't feel the same emotional attachment to her that she did to him. Her excitement turned to worry. He did smile when he said that they were married, but that could have been just politeness. On the other hand, since when was he ever polite to her.

Then again, it could have just been the fact that they were in the presence of strangers. Everyone was so excited that the antidote actually worked that she felt silly for even thinking about asking him for details of their marriage. Besides, Mayris really wanted to be alone with Orner, or Nodaal, when she asked them. Dr. Fraiser was making another batch which would be ready in the morning. Mayris doubted she would have a chance to be alone with her husband before they returned home. She had considered asking that her memories not be restored. She hoped that there could be some excuse that the Taur'i doctors could make up as to why she couldn't take the antidote. Then again, if she and Nodaal had married for love, she wanted to remember every moment of it.

She heard footsteps approaching and decided it was best to roll over so that her back was facing the door, just in case their owner decided to come into that room. She was right. She could see the light from the hall creep into the room as the door opened. She softly closed her eyes and tried to pretend to be asleep. She felt some fingers gently brush through her hair and then heard a nearby chair scooting across the floor and then she heard her visitor sit down in it.

"I know you're awake." She heard her husband's voice.

"So? You're not supposed to be in here." She said defensively.

"I know. I just couldn't wait until morning to see you." He got up from the chair and started to walk to the door. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll see you in the morning after your memories are restored."

"It's all right." She smiled as she sat up and looked at him. He was back in his regular clothes. "Don't go. I couldn't sleep anyway. Please, sit and talk with me a while." She patted the seat of the chair, beckoning him to return. "I was actually hoping for a chance to talk with you privately."

"If it's about the antidote, I assure you that it was not painful at all, just a little strange, and that only lasts a minute or two, as you saw earlier."

"Thank you for that information, but that's not what I wanted to discuss."

"Then what?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about our marriage."

"Our marriage?"

"Yes, but before that, I would like to say how sorry I am that you're not married to Ker'a after all."

"It's quite all right. Don't worry. I'm not in the least bit disappointed."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Does that mean that we married for love?"

"Actually, ours was an arranged marriage."

"Oh." Mayris struggled to hide her disappointment, but failed miserably.

"There was still much tenderness and affection between us." He caressed her cheek.

"Really?"

"Really." Nodaal whispered as he got up off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He started running his fingers through Layale hair to which she responded by closing her eyes in delight.

"I don't believe I ever told you about the first time I saw you." He said when he was done with the caress. He cupped her hands with his own.

"Are you about to tell me now?"

"I am. Like most spouses whose marriages are arranged, you and I met on our wedding day. You wore a veil so thick that no one could see you under it, as is old Vyan tradition. As you probably already know, the veil is to symbolize both the bride's blind obedience to her husband and the groom's blind love for his wife. Anyway, the veil is not lifted until the bride and groom enter the bridal chamber to consummate their union. When I lifted your veil, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And I still see her every time I look at you, even right now."

"I can't wait until my memories are restored." Tears were trickling down her face.

"Neither can I. In fact, there's something I wanted to do to you tomorrow when your memories are restored, but it just seems more appropriate to do it right now."

"What?"

Nodaal scooted up closer to Layale on the bed, leaned in, closed his eyes, and tenderly kissed her lips. "That." He said as he open his eyes and smiled.

Layale's were still closed. "That was amazing." She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked at her husband.

"Just wait until we get back home and I can fully express my love for you."

"So do you still feel anything for Ker'a?"

"Not anymore. Besides, I'm not Orner anymore, but Nodaal. Oh, and please forgive me for any pain Orner may have caused you."

"I understand that you and Orner were different people, just like Ker'a and Linea are two separate people. I will not forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. Orner honestly thought that he and Ker'a were married."

"Yes, but it still troubles me that you may have been hurt."

"I'm fine. It just gladdens me that I was right about being your wife. So, would you mind staying with me for the rest of the night?"

"Not at all, my Darling." Nodaal scooted up even closer to his wife, got under the covers, and took her into his arms. She closed her eyes and smiled as he kissed her forehead. They conversed a little bit longer before falling asleep.

…

"He's gone!" Ker'a exclaimed as she opened to door to Nodaal's quarters.

"I wonder where he could have gone to." Sam was running up to her.

"I think I know where he is." Janet smirked as she headed for Layale's quarters. When they got there, Janet slowly opened the door to reveal the man in question still cradling his wife close to him. "Hmmm, still clothed."

"What do you suggest we do?" Sam asked.

"Why don't we let them sleep a little longer? We can give the antidote to some of the others while we wait for Layale to wake up." Janet headed back to the infirmary as Sam and Ker'a followed her.


End file.
